


Challenge Mitológico 2011- #013 "De maíz y de canto"

by orphan_account



Category: Mayan Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un intento de escritura con técnicas de oralidad y todo el cariño que este panteón ha generado en mí a través de los años.<br/>Publicado originalmente en Livejournal en la comunidad Mythfreaks_esp</p>
    </blockquote>





	Challenge Mitológico 2011- #013 "De maíz y de canto"

**Author's Note:**

> Un intento de escritura con técnicas de oralidad y todo el cariño que este panteón ha generado en mí a través de los años.  
> Publicado originalmente en Livejournal en la comunidad Mythfreaks_esp

| 

**Autora:** Maye/[](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/profile)[ **intimisky**](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/)

**Palabras elegidas:** madre

**Personaje:** Ixmucane o Ixmucané. En la mitología maya-quiché es la Abuela Diosa del Maíz. Su nombre precisamente es la forma compuesta de dos vocablos en lengua quiché: ixim maíz y xtan mujer. Ella es quien finalmente, luego de dos intentos fallidos de crear al hombre, muele la masa que dará vida a la humanidad mezclando distintos tipos de maíz. Se la representa como una anciana y recibe distintos epítetos: Madre, Diosa, Abuela, Inspiradora, Creadora y Consejera.

**Rating:** G

**Palabras:** 557  
  
---|---  
  
 

Antes de que el mundo fuera, antes de que las estrellas brillaran en el cielo, antes de que los dioses buscaran el solaz de la adoración de sus criaturas…. Antes de eso fue el maíz. El maíz que Ixmucané incansable muele en su mortero de piedra y tiempo. Molienda que es alimento y es vida, que es esperanza y es certeza. Porque Ixmucané, la Abuela, la verdadera madre de la raza desde el principio veló por nosotros.

Cuando Kukulkán iracundo en su fracaso se acercó hasta la milpa de los Abuelos, Ixmucané ya le esperaba. Sus ojos de oscuridad nocturna y bruma, habían visto el esfuerzo inútil de los tres Primeros, de los Formadores, de los Hacedores. Su mirada no perdió detalle del moldeo de los hombres de barro, de la debilidad esperable de semejante material y de la desilusión del Corazón del Cielo y sus hermanos. Cuando Kukulkán caminó entre plantas de doradas espigas, de gordas mazorcas y de cimbreante vida, Ixmucané supo que era su turno.

– Abuela, busco tu consejo de sabiduría. Abuela busco tu inspiración.

Esas fueron sus palabras. Ese fue el pedido del Señor de las Tempestades y así dio inicio la Creación definitiva. Ya no más tallas en madera, ya no más muñecos de tiesto sin cocer, ya no más humillación para el Corazón del Cielo y sus hermanos.

– Llama al Consejo. –La voz cascada de la Diosa se dejó oír– Trae a tus hermanos a la milpa de los Abuelos.

Kukulkán volvió a las horas y no solo, venían con él Alom y Bitol, Qaholom y Hurakán, Tepeu, Gucumatz y Tzacol, Hunahpu-Gutch y Ajbit caminaban junto a Ajtzak y Aloma. El Consejo formó una ronda apretada cerca de la choza de la Vieja. La voz de la Madre se alzó en el silencio sagrado de la milpa de vida y la Anciana se alzó en todo su poder.

Mientras el Abuelo vertía semillas de maíz blanco, ella recitaba cánticos de creación; cantos de vida, cantos de muerte, cantos de dicha y de dolencias futuras. Al ir  a mezclar la dorada semilla del maíz amarillo Ixmucané entonó endechas por sus hijos que hallarían el dolor en su camino y recitó palabras de esperanza para que ese sufrimiento fuera poco y no los doblegue. Mientras la mezcla en el mortero se enriquecía con los granos de maíz rojo, la Creadora de todos nosotros elevó su voz por última vez trasmutando esa roja forma de vida en la sangre que habría de alimentar a los hombres y mujeres que nacerían de ese germen vital que sus manos comenzaban a dar forma.

Así nacieron los Cuatro Primeros. Los Cuatro Engendradores. Cuatro hombres, cuatro mujeres, cuatro puntos cardinales para dar vida y división al Quiché, para poblar el quiché, para adorar a los dioses en el quiché y recordar eternamente que somos de maíz. Que la Madre escogió para darnos existencia el material más noble de todos. La Diosa temiendo por el sustento de sus recién creadas criaturas también les regaló a cada pareja de los Engendradores una milpa. Porque mientras hubiera maíz habría esperanza de sustento y de eternidad.

El Consejo se marchó satisfecho de los actos de los Abuelos y frente a su choza en medio del maizal primigenio, Ixmucané continuó moliendo en su mortero de piedra y tiempo, mientras entonaba los antiguos cantos.

 


End file.
